aprendiendo ¿a ser modelo?
by bellitaa007 cullen
Summary: bella y alice van a un viaje a milan,donde molestaran a el famosisimo niko F  edward en la vida real de la historia  este se sorprendera de algo en la mirada de bella y la madara con su jefe aro,¿que pasara?¿el amor vencera al trabajo


Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen,pertenecen a la excelentísima setephenie meyer,mio solo es esta historia

BELLA:

No me lo podía creer,mi sueño hecho realidad junto al de mi hermana,nos encontrábamos en Italia en la semana de la moda,y estábamos viendo unos maravillosos conjuntos y a unos modelos demasiado hermosos para su salud

-mira bella,ese es James-dijo mi hermana señalando a un atractivo rubio que tenia un tatuaje e iba sin camiseta

-si,es verdad y es mucho mas guapo en perdona-dije disfrutando de las vistas

-¿ sabes? Me alegro de estudiar moda-dijo alegremente alice

-y yo de que la estudies en cierto modo-dije recordaron las locas obsesiones de mi hermana por las compras

-es neceseraio bella cambiar la ropa cada cierto tiempo-dijo en tono de replica

-si,cada cierto tiempo esta bien,lo que no esta bien es que sea cada findesemanana-dije riendo junto con mi hermana

La pasarela termino y había una tremenda cola pera recoger la firma de los modelos,pero nosotras no teníamos ganas de aguantar es pelea de arañazos,chillidos y empujones,asi que directamente decidimos irnos a la calle a disfrutar de un delicioso helado,cuando observamos como una rubia guapísima estaba siendo fotografiada

-mira,es la modelo de antes,creo que se llama…mmm,Iris,si,era iris-dijo mi hermana viéndolo hermosa que era esa chica

-ssi,es verdad lucia un bonito vestido blanco-dije recordando la pasarela-es muy guapa,y el collar que llevaba era espectacular-dije alegremente

-¿hermana tienes fiebre?-pregunto alice de repente en un tono muy serio

-¿Cómo voy a tener fiebre?-pregunte muy extrañada

-muy simple,tu fijándote en collares y vestidos no es normal, así que estas enferma-dijo sonriente

-no es mi culpa,me has traído arrastrada a esta pasarela y pues me a gustado,yo solo me he fijado en la ropa y en los detalles que llevaban-dije abrazando a mi hermana

-ya claro,o es simplemente que te hubiese gustado vestir eso y por eso te as quedado con la imagen-dijo sonriente¡ente

Mientras decíamos eso íbamos hablando,pero fuimos paradas al choca con algo,o mejor dicho contra alguien

-¿ podríais mirar por donde vais no?-dijo una repentina voz masculina muy sensual

-perdone usted,no savia que era alguien tan importante con el que una no se puede chocar sin quererr-conteste secamente

-sabemos perfectamente los dos que lo has hecho aposta-dijo con asco en su voz

-ya claro,ni que fueras un famoso como esos que hay ahí sentados-conteste señalando a un chico muy musculoso y moreno,a la chica rubia de antes,a james y a unos cuantos mas

-ves como lo has hecho aposta-dijo con una voz burlona,pero a la vez áspera

-mira,no se quien eres,pero no eres el ombligo del mundo, así que aléjate de mi y de mi hermana o llamo ahora mismo a seguridad-dije en un tono alto,pero al parecer fue demasiado alto porque todo el mundo se giro a mirarme

En ese momento levante la vista y me encontré con unos ojos verde esmeralda que me miraban muy curiosamente y que mostraron sorpresa al fijarse en mi

-felix, llévalas a aro,dile que van de mi recomendación-y después de decir eso vimos como un armario empotrado se acercaba a nosotras y nos cojia a cada una de un brazo

-AAAAA-gritaba i hermana-SUÉLTAME MALDITO GIGANTOSAURIO-decía mientras pataleaba-¿Cómo as encontrado ropa de tu medida?-dijo de repente en un tono normal mirando al tal felix

Felix se quedo con la boca abierta ante tal pregunta y los que estaban alrededor rieron,cosa que yo también hice

Después de recorrer todo el edificio nos llevo asta una puerta que supuse que daba a una habitación,en la cual se encontraría el tal aro ese,ibamos a entrar,pero antes de hacerlo mi hermana se me acerco y me susurro

-ese con el que te has metido antes era niko fandushi-dijo mi hermana asustada

Y ante tal afirmación me quede de piedra y con la boca abierta,pero lo que me heló mas fue al abrir la puerta lo que me encontré…..

**bueno,aqui va otra historia,espero que os guste,actualizare pronto si mis estudios me lo permites, cuando pueda pondre la imagen de james y de rose (iris) en mi perfil,porcierto,esta historia es de bella y edward,no os dejeis engañar por los nombres jajajaja yo abiso y el que abisa no es traidor**

**besos,esperos buestros reviews...**

**un saludo bellitaa007 cullen**


End file.
